glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Core
=Details= Black Core technology is at the heart of every Armorvor Survival Suit currently in use. The ancient Delphi tech has given the Lost Children of the Delphi the power to overcome large scale forces with a single suit. =Story= Record of the Delphi When they first came to Volkria, the Delphi were fascinated by the planet's native species. Deep in the woods, they encountered a trio of wolf-like beings displaying signs of evolved thinking. Each was a member of a different species: the smart, quick-witted Halosars; the Verexxa, capable of hypnotizing other animals by singing; and the powerful warrior Armorvors, who defended the other two. When the three were unexpectedly ambushed by a predator, the Delphi made the decision to intervene and save the wolf creatures by killing their attacker. The Delphi adopted the three wolf species as their own children - referring to them as "Volkria," the Delphi word for children - and shared Black Core technology with them to speed their evolution. But once a civilization had been built on the planet, the Armorvors used the Black Core tech to rebel against the Delphi, killing one of their number. While the Delphi were willing to forgive the Armorvors for this, the Delphis' masters were not and ordered the Delphi to wage war against their adopted children. The Armorvors were outmatched and their numbers eventually reduced to a small group led by the Halosar-Armorvor crossbreed Venjorun; instead of killing these last members of the species, however, the Delphi secretly defied their masters and banished the Armorvors into the Zorennor Rift. The record ends with one final warning: "Beware the Armorvor. For when Zorennor bleeds again, so too shall all of Glyos..." Black Core Survival Suits ]]"The Armorvor utilize Delphi designed Black Core Survival Suits, which function like a second skin and keep the user protected from virtually any environment, as well as the effects of Phase Dimensional travel. The firepower of one Survival Suit, used by a skilled operator, can rival that of a Heavy Armored Rig. Though the Rigs also use Black Core in their construction, the Armorvor were able to master the use of this mysterious substance over many cycles during their exile in Zorennor, achieving another level of technological symbiosis with their hardware as they evolved over time. Combined, these facts effectively make a single Armorvor the equivalent of a one man army."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/shipping-details.html The Granthans "After their victory on Planet Volkria, the Armorvors begin to move across the Glyos System, not just on a path of vengeance and destruction, but also on a mission to forge alliances with those that would join them. The first to stand with the powerful Armorvors are the battered and forgotten creatures known as the Granthans. Long ago, The Granthans escaped from a dark empire somewhere beyond the Edge of Space, creating a new home in the Glyos System and eventually settling on a lonely planet they named Granthan, in honor of their new found independence. In time, however, their freedom was challenged by the First Travelers, a race known as the Delphi. Acting on orders from their Masters, the Delphi forced the Granthans into the deep caverns of the planet, crippling their technology and throwing them into a primitive existence below the surface. This action doomed the Granthans to live only within the planet's shimmering underworld, away from the promise of a brighter tomorrow. Until now. With the aid of the Armorvors, the Granthans finally rise up to reclaim their world after so many oppressed generations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html =References= Category:Technology